


White Gold Sunset

by Miso



Series: country roads, take me home [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Dr. Robotnik Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, basically botnik didnt get yote to mushroom hell, stone is a good country boy, the sequel!, theres dicks in chapter 2, top agent stone, yall can pry robottomnik from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: In a better universe, Robotnik didn't get sent to the mushroom planet.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: country roads, take me home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694119
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping like a normal person
> 
> if theres enough demand i miiiiight be able to pull off a chapter two with some ~spicy stuff~ in it! also for those curious, the stobotnik server planted the seed for 'cougar' who is VERY HEAVILY based on coyote peterson, go watch brave wilderness on youtube for an idea of what cougar's like. i love him.

"Aban, next time you feel the need to drag me out of the lab and into all of this _nature_ , know that any medical expenses I incur will be coming out of your family's wallets."

Stone rolled his eyes but smiled at Ivo's complaining. He had expected nothing less, and in fact, it was all part of his plan. Other parts of his plan had gone slightly awry- sure, the little blue gremlin they'd been trying to catch lived safely with that Wachowski couple now, for example, instead of being dissected and his parts catalogued for scientific interest- but the failure could have gone far worse. The spiny rat could have succeeded in tossing Robotnik through that portal to that hellish world of nothing but mushrooms and moss. Thank god the prototype had dissolved from the force of the impact and left Ivo laying safely in the street, and thank god the U.S. government were more than happy to simply pay off everyone involved and pretend the whole kerfuffle never happened.

While the hedgehog lived safe and sound with the Wachowskis in Green Hills, Stone was more than happy to drag Robotnik to safety somewhere else. Namely, back to his hometown. It was a relief to step out of a car he drove, a normal car and not an unmarked all-black SUV, in street clothes, and take in a deep breath of mountain air. West Virginia was hardly the most sophisticated place on Earth, but it was home.

The first and biggest surprise to Robotnik was that Stone's family was incredibly, almost disgustingly wealthy. He'd heard Stone make a few off-handed comments about having a nanny as a boy, about how he'd gone to private all-boys prep schools, and at one point upon being offered twenty dollars as a joke he had looked Robotnik in the eye with what almost looked like malice and said "my family could buy you," but when Stone dragged him home to a family reunion he hadn't expected to be driven up to a beautiful art deco mansion on sprawling property.

"... How did...?"

"My great-great granddad bred and raised show cattle."

And that was the only explanation he got. Somehow, his cute, smiling simpleton of an agent-turned-lover came from a family that got insanely, unspeakably rich on show cows. And not only was his family swimming in money; it was large, and it was full of colorful characters.

That day, he met Stone's parents, a soft-spoken and genuinely delightful older couple who seemed skeptical but accepting of Aban's choice in partner. He met Stone's sisters, two older and two younger, who looked him over from every angle and side before seeming to nod, like they were fine with the development in their brother's romantic life. Last but not least, not at all least, he met a cousin of Stone's that more or less was like a brother to him and stuck out like a sore thumb as one of the only other white faces there (he was adopted, it turned out). He went only by Cougar- he refused to answer questions as to what his real name was- and he greeted Ivo by saying "Oh, hi, you must be Aban's boyfriend! Check out this lizard I found!" and immediately attempting to place it on Ivo's shoulder.

Twenty minutes after that, the annoyingly cheerful man cornered Robotnik away from the rest of the family. "Hey, hi, Aban's boyfriend, right?"

"My name is Doctor Robotnik, _sir_."

"Oooh, feisty, ain't you? Well, I just wanted to tell you that Aban means a lot to me, he's the best friend I ever had, and I have access to dangerous animals that will happily kill you and leave no trace behind if you ever hurt him. Cool? Cool." With a wide grin, Cougar disappeared back into the party, and Robotnik was left opening and closing his mouth in confusion like a gasping fish.

Admittedly, though, it was a relief to know Stone's family liked him to some extent. Even Cougar didn't seem to mind him, just... was a bit overzealous in his appreciation for the animal kingdom and his protection of his cousin. It made staying with his parents until they found a place of their own a little less awkward; only a couple of weeks, truthfully, but it felt like an eternity.

Their new home (financed partially by Stone's parents) was... quaint, compared to their old furnishings in Washington DC, and even compared to the mobile lab. There was plenty of basement space for Ivo to tinker with his robots, though he swore off the death machines and laser beams for a little while to let them settle in ("only for you, Aban" he'd muttered, half-irritated and half-not). The upstairs housed their spacious living area, kitchen, and master bedroom with an attached bathroom and walk-in closet. The second bedroom became a home gym for Stone, and the third left a bedroom in case of a familial overnight stay.

In Stone's opinion, though, the best part was that the property backed up onto acres of virgin wilderness, with access to some lovely hiking trails that led up into the mountains. The hikes weren't too difficult, he ascertained after a few weeks of trekking them. Even Robotnik, scrawny and out of shape as he may have been, could make it up to some pretty stellar views.

And so, on a warm June afternoon, Stone left Robotnik a note with his name in curly, flawless cursive on the kitchen island when he left to 'run some errands'. Spotting it on the way up from the lab to grab one of his beloved, fruit-flavored protein bars (old habits died hard), Ivo furrowed his brow and unfolded the note.

_Ivo,  
I'm out running a few errands. I'll have water, snacks, and a pair of hiking boots for you when I come back. The sunset is gorgeous from the bluffs, and every time I see it, I want to share it with you. I know you hate exercise, and nature, and most things I like, but just trust me on this one._

_< 3 Aban._

It took some cajoling, some begging, some bargaining, but in the end, Ivo agreed.

Their trek up was punctuated by complaining and threats- empty ones, as Ivo no longer signed Stone's paychecks- but eventually, what felt like an eternity later, Stone extended his hand to Robotnik and helped him up one final slope. "You made it, babe," he said with a smile as the Doctor doubled over in exhaustion, hair a mess and hands resting on his knees. "Good job."

"Aban," Robotnik began, through heaving breaths as he approached the edge of the bluff, "whatever you dragged me up here for better be breathtaking."

"It is. Take a look." Stone backed away quietly and left Ivo to look out over the view. The sun was setting in the distance, painting the sky shades of pink and purple, and around it tones of bright red. The landscape was bathed in orange-red light. It was gorgeous, and he knew Robotnik would hate it.

"... A sunset," the Doctor growled, "you forced me up this goddamned cliff for a sunset?! I can watch a sunset from our bedroom, Stone!" He was waving his arms around like an angry maniac. "You dragged me out of the air-conditioned comfort of the home we're just now getting settled into, to watch a SUNSET?! Stone, I have half a mind to throw you off this cliff, you complete and utter imbecile! You dare-"

He turned, and paused his ranting.

Stone was on one knee. He was on one knee with a little velvet box in his hand. He was on one knee, with a little velvet box in his hand, and in that little velvet box was a ring.

It was understated. A simple white gold band. A diamond in the center. On its left, an emerald, its right, a garnet. Their birthstones. The sun glimmered off the center diamond beautifully. "I love you, Ivo," Stone managed, emotion choking his voice. "Will you marry me?"

Silence except for the wind in the leaves and birdsong. Robotnik's eyes flitted between the ring and Stone's face. "I..." His voice caught in his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe, in a strangely pleasant way. Those dark, dark eyes flitted up to meet his, love shimmering in them like Stone's body could barely hold it.

He wasn't sure when he'd started crying, only that he had. He let out a huff of laughter combined with a sob. "Aban..." A smile crossed his features, without him noticing it. "I..." With his hands trembling, he removed his left glove, and presented his hand to Stone. "Yes."

Stone's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his doctor's finger, admiring how it looked there for a moment before standing. The ring looked right at home on Ivo's finger.

Stone leaned up to press a kiss to Robotnik's lips, arms wrapped tight around him. "I love you," he murmured as the pair stood, foreheads pressed against one another. "I love you so much."

"... I love you, too." It had taken years for Ivo to become comfortable saying it, but it never failed to sound like music to Stone's ears. "I know I don't say it very much. I just... you know that I do."

"Yeah, I know... even when I drag you out on a hike."

"You know," Robotnik began, admiring the ring on his finger a moment, "for once, I think you were right. The view was worth the walk."

"Really?"

"But you're still going to carry me back down that hill. I am not walking all of that again."

Stone laughed softly and nodded a little. He had expected that, too. And he didn't mind one bit.

He'd need a little practice before carrying Ivo over the threshold after their wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY WHO WANTS A SHIT TON OF SMUT WITH A LITTLE TINY BIT OF PLOT.
> 
> i finally got over my mental hurdle and wrote some porn for this ship it was kind of awkward but ill live i think

The hike back down proved a bit more daunting with the weight of another fully grown human being on his back, but Stone managed. Kicking the front door open and setting Ivo safely on his feet in the living room, Stone wiped sweat from his brow and took a minute to catch his breath. "Next time... you're walking," he said between pants. "Don't care... how tired you are... you're walking."

"You say that. We both know better." Ivo stretched, his back cracking as he did. "Ugh. I'm going to be sore in the morning. You could have just asked me here, you know."

"I wanted it... to be... romantic." Stone was still leaning against the door, catching his breath. "I know you... hate romance... but-"

"I'm just teasing you, Stone." Robotnik glanced over his shoulder with a smile on his face. A genuine smile, one that made Stone's pounding heart skip a beat. Real smiles were so rare out of him. The scientist admired his new ring for a moment. "... It was worth it. More than worth it. I... I can't possibly express how much this means to me."

"Neither can I." Stone seemed to have caught his breath. He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around Robotnik's thin waist, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you." Ivo didn't respond. He instead leaned back into the touch of his lover, sighing happily, and gripped Stone's hands.

"Mm. I'd like to take a shower, Aban. I'm sweaty."

"What about me?"

"You know I don't mind it on you, but if you insist on joining me, then I suppose I can't argue too much." He paused and squeezed Stone's hands a little tighter. "I'm not too hot on the idea of letting go right now, anyway."

"Hold on. Before we do that, I want a picture of your ring." Stone pulled his phone from his pocket, moving in front of Robotnik and taking his left hand gently. "Your face won't be in the shot. Don't worry about that. I just want the ring on your finger." He aimed the camera, framing the ring perfectly, and took the picture. "My family didn't know I was planning on proposing."

"You kept it a secret from them, too?"

"Well... sort of. I told them I wanted to marry you. I just didn't tell them when I was going to ask." Stone sent the picture off to his family's group chat, captioned with nothing more than a smiley face, and turned his phone onto 'do not disturb.' "I'll answer their questions in the morning. How about that shower?"

\---

Hot water rushed over Ivo's sore muscles, and he let out a soft sigh of relief. Behind him, over the falling water, he heard Stone chuckle a little. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. Stop whining."

"It was dreadful, Stone. Walking for miles on jagged rocks up the side of a cliff, just to watch something that happens every single day..."

"It was maybe half a mile on the most well-worn trail I've ever been on, Ivo," Stone responded, reaching for the bottle of shampoo and pouring a generous amount into his palms, lathering his hair. "You're so dramatic."

"You love it."

"I do." Stone smiled and gently elbowed his lover in the ribs- ribs, he noticed, that were slightly less prominent now that they were settled into their own place without the government breathing down their necks- as Ivo began washing his own hair, desperate to get the sweat out. "My sisters are probably losing their minds right now. We're gonna be glad my phone's on do not disturb." He rinsed the soap from his hair, and reached for his body wash. "So... when we get out..." Stone smirked as Ivo made a noise of mild confusion. "Night's young..."

"Are you asking what I think you are, Stone?"

"I might be."

Stone swore he heard a low purr as he was turned to face the Doctor. Pulled up into a kiss, he wrapped his arms around Ivo's neck as the hot water rained down on them. They only parted when they had to breathe. "You've asked me more than enough questions tonight," Robotnik murmured against his agent's lips, "but once again, the answer is yes."

\---

Their waltz into the bedroom was less graceful than they both hoped. On some level, Stone had this fantasy of the whole night playing out like a fairytale. The proposal at sunset had gone off without a hitch, but the idea of a romantic dinner had fallen by the wayside (and would most likely be resolved after their more primitive activities with frozen pizza), and he hadn't managed to be quite as suave as he would have liked on their short walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Instead, Stone tripped over one of Ivo's shoes, left abandoned. He did fall onto the bed, however, and chose to play it off the way a cat would, arranging himself into what he thought was a sexy pose as quickly as possible and cocking an eyebrow. "I meant to do that."

Visibly unimpressed, Ivo looked as though, maybe, he was trying to come up with some kind of sarcastic response before electing to just sigh, shake his head, and pick his way over the sea of abandoned clothes to reach the bed and arrange himself beside Stone. "You're a complete imbecile," he mumbled as he nuzzled into Stone's neck, peppering kisses and nips along his throat. "And yet I find you utterly irresistable. I don't know what it is about you, Aban. You've wormed your way into my brain and heart in ways I never thought another person could." His hand ghosted over Stone's muscular, tan abdomen, a little moan escaping him as he did so. "It helps that you're disgustingly attractive, but..."

"Mm. I know you don't think too highly of yourself, Ivo," Stone murmured, gently taking Ivo's hand in his own and lifting it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the ring, "but I can't think of another man I would rather be with. You're incredible." He pulled his doctor atop him, wrapping his arms around him to pull him down for a kiss. No more words needed to be said, and Stone wouldn't allow Ivo to argue with him. Their tongues met and teased one another as a pair of broad, warm hands explored the pale expanses of Ivo's body. The contrast between them was beautiful, in Stone's opinion. Sun and moon, push and pull, yin and yang. He gently dug his fingertips into Robotnik's waist, breaking the kiss. A thin string of saliva connected them for a moment. "I wanna make love to you," he whispered to him, "but you can pick how we do that. You wanna ride it, or-"

"Mmh. No. You've done me an unspeakable favor by continuing to love me despite my..." A bitter chuckle. "My... everything, for lack of a better term." With all the grace and dexterity of a stealthy jungle cat, Ivo had them flipped, him beneath Stone. "You can take the wheel tonight. Just for tonight."

Just for tonight. The words were a blatant lie. Robotnik liked to pretend he was always in control, that he ran the show and their relationship, but Stone knew the real Ivo Robotnik. The one that lived between their sheets, that clawed the headboard and drew blood from his back and shoulders far too many times, that whined and squealed and moaned like a cheap whore when that one magic spot deep inside him was hit just right, and it was most often hit when he was on his back with his knees bent up towards his head, being pounded into the mattress.

Maybe the show kept Ivo in the right mindset for when they left the comfort of their home and had to be in the public eye, made sure he could access that domineering and obsessive personality again. Stone wasn't sure, and he didn't particularly care. All that really mattered right now was that he had the most beautiful man in the world beneath him.

He rocked their hips together, taking their stiffening cocks into his hand and holding them against each other as he did so. Ivo gasped and bit his lip, the first of so many beautiful sounds and faces Stone wanted to wrench out of him. The agent dragged his thumb over the heads of their cocks, shuddering a little but feeling Ivo tense. He was trying not to buck his hips up for more. God, he was beautiful.

"You don't have to hold back, Doctor," Stone murmured to him, keeping a hand wrapped around their lengths. "You can move up into me if you want."

"No, no, I- mmh, fuck- I said I'd let you... oh, fuck..." Ivo's back arched a little and he shuddered beautifully, head-to-toe. "Aban..."

"Shh." Stone reached into the nightstand drawer and retrieved the lavender-scented lubricant that he'd bought specifically to set the mood one overly-romantic evening and kept buying simply because Ivo seemed to like it. Slicking his fingers, he teased one into his lover gently, watching Ivo's face for any sign of discomfort. He found none, and pushed another one in, beginning to move them slowly, gently. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Not tonight. Usually, Robotnik liked a little bit of pain, liked a little challenge. Tonight, though, Stone was set on making this experience nothing short of mind-blowing, no pain needed. "Feel good?"

"Yeah... y-you know it does, Stone, you're not stupid..."

A massive compliment coming from Ivo Robotnik. Stone crooked his fingers slightly, brushing over the Doctor's prostate. Robotnik outright squealed into the cool air of their bedroom, his back arching and toes curling, and his hands gripped at the sheets blindly. "Gaaah, Aban, fuck! Get on with it, already!"

Already pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock before the sentence was out of Robotnik's mouth, Stone pressed the head against his lover's entrance. "Deep breath. You didn't give me much time to get you ready."

Before Ivo could protest, Stone pressed into him, gritting his teeth and letting out a throaty growl as he did. A high-pitched whine left the Doctor, whose hands flew from the sheets to Aban's shoulders. "Ohhhh, god!" he whimpered, gasping softly and digging his fingertips into the warm flesh beneath them. "Oh, fuck... oh, _fuck_."

"Too much? I can pull out and we can-"

"If you pull out I'll kill you," Robotnik managed, wrapping his legs around Stone's waist to seal the point. " _Deeper._ " The command was deep, growled from low in the Doctor's chest, and Stone swallowed hard in response, the way he would when Ivo was up in his face admonishing him.

"Yes, Doctor."

And Stone listened. He sank in deeper, panting quietly as he did. Ivo was so tight and so warm, and the sounds he made; god, the sounds alone could drive a man over the edge. Behind closed doors, between the sheets, Robotnik was loud. Very, very loud. Stone often found himself thinking that he could likely get an accurate read on how much Ivo was enjoying himself just from the sheer decibel level. He began rocking his hips in and out, gently at first, and peppered kisses over Robotnik's throat and collarbone as he did. He smelled amazing, like the heady body wash he liked with an undercurrent of coffee. With a low moan, Stone nipped at the pale flesh presented to him when Ivo groaned and tilted his head back against the pillows. "So beautiful," he cooed, his hands wandering over Robotnik's body. "So beautiful..."

There wasn't an intelligible response forthcoming. As Aban moved faster, deeper, harder- without even realizing it, really, just letting his body do what it wanted- Robotnik's moans and gasps grew louder and higher in pitch. Stone shifted himself up a little to watch his lover's face as he worked. He'd always loved the pretty faces Robotnik made. The first time they did this, he couldn't pry his eyes away.

He watched, enthralled, as Ivo bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, trying to muffle the sounds he was making and failing. When Stone pressed himself in as deep as possible, Robotnik's eyes flew open and his mouth gaped as he let out a surprised but deeply pleased, "Fuck, Aban!" and dug his nails into Stone's shoulders with one hand. The other came up to cover his mouth. Stone quickly remedied that, pulling Ivo's hand down.

"I want to hear you," he whispered breathily into his lover's ear; in response he got a long, low moan. "You make the most beautiful noises. Don't hide them. Let me hear them."

With that, he made it his mission to wrench as many noises out of Robotnik as possible. He pulled out almost entirely, then quickly and roughly thrust back in, earning him one of the little yelps he desired. Deciding to keep that pace, and every so often mix in a few deep but powerful grinding thrusts, Stone set to watching Ivo's face once again.

At first his eyes stayed shut, only fluttering open a little bit every once in a while. "Look at me," Stone murmured, and he watched Ivo open his eyes- beautiful brown eyes, nearly black with pleasure- and focus on him for just a moment. His mouth hung open as he panted and whimpered, and for a moment his world narrowed to Stone before- "Oh, SHIT! R-right there, Aban, right there!"

That magical spot was hit, and Ivo's brain visibly turned off. His thoughts were static, and his eyes rolled back into his head as Stone smiled and aimed directly for his prostate. "You feel good?"

"Uh-huh!" A bony hand clutching at the sheets, at Stone's wrist, at anything it could reach.

"You getting close?"

"Nnnh-uh! Uh-huh!" Drool slipping from the corner of Ivo's mouth, and Stone reaching up to wipe it away.

"Don't come yet," Stone urged, "hold back for me..."

He slowed his movements, and gently smoothed his palms over Robotnik's trembling body. He kissed, nipped, and gently kitten-licked every inch of skin he could reach, leaving a few little red hickeys in his wake over Ivo's neck and chest. "I love you," he whispered, pressing himself in as deep as possible once more and trembling. He could feel his lover clenching around him, a blatant indicator that the Doctor was close and wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer. "I love you, I love you..."

He couldn't describe the noise he heard Ivo make as he came over their stomachs, ribbons of wet heat painting their skin. It was somewhere between a moan and a sigh, and it faded into a sob; Stone could feel something warm and wet and decidedly not semen drip onto his shoulder as he groaned, rutted in as deep as he could, and let his own orgasm take him over. "Fuck, Ivo, I love you," he whispered as he came, deep and hard. "I love you!"

The pair of them lay in the afterglow for a bit, trembling and panting. Then Robotnik whimpered, and then; a sob, a real, outright sob. Ivo blinked as his senses came back to him, and he managed to heft himself up on trembling arms to look his beloved doctor in the eyes. "Ivo?" he whispered, reaching up and caressing Robotnik's cheek. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine," Robotnik answered. "I'm fine. Just- give me a minute-"

"Did I scramble your brain that hard?"

"It's... it's not that. I mean... it's _mostly_ not that." Robotnik harshly wiped away the tears with his wrist, though his limbs still trembled and hiccuping sobs left him. "I just- you- that last... few minutes..." He sniffled and swallowed around the lump in his throat. "You're too good to me, Aban. Far too good."

Stone blinked. He shifted a little, withdrawing his softening cock from Ivo. "Sit tight. Lemme get us cleaned up... you want some water?" A nod, as Ivo visibly fought back more violent sobs, and Stone vanished into the bathroom for a minute. He returned with a paper cup of refreshingly cool water and a couple of towels they'd used to dry off from their shower. Ivo downed the water almost as soon as Stone had the sweat and... other fluids wiped off their bodies, setting the empty cup on his nightstand. "You okay?" Stone asked softly, tossing the towels into their hamper and settling back into bed beside Ivo.

"I will be."

Wordlessly, Stone wrapped his arms around Robotnik and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you."

Ivo tensed. "You shouldn't, Aban. I... I don't deserve you. I'm a monster."

"I don't think you are. Not entirely. You... definitely aren't a _good_ person, really..."

"And I'd be offended if you thought I was."

"I know you well enough to know you're not as bad as you think you are, either, though. You're scared."

A pause.

"You're scared I'm gonna push you away like everyone else did. That I'm gonna reject you, too."

"... You're good, Stone," Ivo mumbled, wiping his tears away with the back of his wrist.

"But I'm not going anywhere, Ivo. I promise. I love you. No matter how much you think I shouldn't, I do." Stone reached up and stroked his thumb over Robotnik's cheekbone. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wanted to go anywhere or have anyone else."

Sniffling, Robotnik felt himself smile. "... Thank you, Aban." He didn't attempt to rationalize his gratefulness or explain it. He just... was. Progress. Slow but sure progress. "I'm... quite tired, though. We can save our existential therapy session for tomorrow, can't we?"

"You can get a nap in if you like. I'm starving." Stone kissed Ivo's forehead gently. "I'll wake you up when I have something for us to eat."


End file.
